


The Pit

by DruHorror



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Eldritch Abomination, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Human/Monster Relationships, Interspecies Sex, Mild Use of Tentacles, Not Beta Read, POV First Person, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Porn, Teratophilia, Yandere, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:48:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23553325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DruHorror/pseuds/DruHorror
Summary: There are so many things that we don't understand out there. There are things that humans have forgotten. Maybe they're still watching us.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 18
Kudos: 108





	The Pit

I could sense her long before she reached my lair. Fear. It was so thick I could taste it. She continued through the pouring rain. 

The waiting was the hardest. I knew she might not reach me on her own. I would chase her if she didn’t. 

She was _my _female.__

__It turned out my worries were for naught. Each step she took, she was closer to me._ _

_I’d been alone for so long._

__The humans had forgotten me. Like so many of my kind._ _

__We were eternal._ _

__And alone._ _

__Shivering and crying. She stopped to try and compose herself._ _

__When she finally saw me, I couldn’t imagine that my female would feel any better._ _

__She would get used to me. In time._ _

__My female would be mine and mine alone. There would only be the two of us in my lair. No one else to try and take her attention from me. I just needed to get her in my grasp._ _

__I didn’t have to wait long._ _

__She might not have fallen in if she wasn’t frightened out of her mind. Lucky for me, she was._ _

__I watched my female closely the whole way, timed it so that I caught her._ _

__Hopefully, she couldn’t see my grin. She would find my teeth rather… unsettling._ _

__My female was disoriented at first. I’m sure she knew she fell, but she didn’t understand what happened after that. She surely hadn’t seen my face. There would have been a lot more screaming if she had._ _

__Entwined in my tentacles, she tried to get her bearings. She probably expected to be quite dead, crushed against the floor of the cave._ _

__Eyes adjusting to the darkness, she tried to make sense of her surroundings. She still wasn’t aware of my presence._ _

__The more the better._ _

__I finally had a chance to better examine her, up close at long last._ _

__The color of her eyes, her hair… The soft roundness of her belly… The curve of her breasts… The tingle travelled all the way down to my loins._ _

_Mine. All mine._

___She finally realized that the red glow was emanating from my eyes._ _ _

___My female’s screams echoed through my home._ _ _

___The corners of my maw turned upwards. I couldn’t help myself. How long had it been since a human laid eyes on me? Feared me?_ _ _

___Too long._ _ _

___I couldn’t help but revel in it._ _ _

___However, I had no intentions of hurting her. And the fear would make the mating more difficult._ _ _

___Her screams devolved into whimpers and sobs._ _ _

___I stroked the side of her face, her neck, her hair. She trembled in my grasp, began to plead with me._ _ _

___Pulling her closer, I nuzzled against her shoulder. A sign of affection to show that I didn’t plan to harm her._ _ _

___It might have alerted her to my true intentions. She tried to writhe out of my grasp. Her struggles only served to arouse me even more._ _ _

___I knew there was no way she would acquiesce to my desires. I would take what I craved._ _ _

___Restraining all her limbs, I pulled her closer to me. The action elicited a cry of shock._ _ _

___That was around the time the pleading began. While I didn’t recognize her language, her tone was quite clear._ _ _

___Brushing the back of my hand across her face didn’t seem to assuage her fear. Perhaps it was the claws?_ _ _

___The claws were actually a great idea._ _ _

___I slipped them under her top, reaching up toward the neck. Caught my fingers in the fabric before forcing them through and dragging them all the way down. One layer was out of my way._ _ _

___My efforts renewed her struggles. Expected._ _ _

___However, there wasn’t much she could really do against me. I ripped off the second top that she wore. Finally, her breasts were exposed._ _ _

___Human flesh was so soft and pliable. So unlike my own kind._ _ _

___Anxious to see the rest of her body, I ripped through the remainder of her clothing and cast it aside. I think she was afraid I would claw her in the process, I had much better control than that._ _ _

___I parted my female’s legs to get a better view._ _ _

_I was going to enjoy every moment._

___I think that was when she realized what I actually planned to do to her. The pleading ended. Instead, she began to cry and tremble more violently._ _ _

___A feeling of… pity was elicited from somewhere deep inside of me. It wasn’t something that I was used to._ _ _

___Reaching out, I touched her cheek. She shuddered._ _ _

___Humans were so small and frail…_ _ _

___It was moments like these when they realized that._ _ _

___I didn’t want her to be frightened. I knew that much. I didn’t intend to brutalize my female. She was meant to be a mate, not used and discarded._ _ _

___She screamed when I tried to nuzzle her. My female must have finally noticed my teeth._ _ _

___Licking the side of her face didn’t help her relax at all. In fact, it seemed to make matters worse. The whole thing… it just wasn’t working. I needed my female aroused for me._ _ _

___I twisted her around so that I could bury my face between her legs._ _ _

_The taste of my female…_

___Her sobs._ _ _

___Human females. The little nub between their legs. Found it._ _ _

___She stiffened when she felt what I was doing. Initially, I think it was her dread._ _ _

___There was a shift as time went on. She was trying to resist, but human bodies were built so deeply on reflexes…_ _ _

___A shiver signaled the change._ _ _

___My female could feel it._ _ _

___She moaned for me._ _ _

___She was getting wet for me._ _ _

___I didn’t stop until I brought her the pleasure she needed._ _ _

___I never witnessed myself before that. Her body stiffened. Moaning louder than before. She threw her head back._ _ _

___Breathless._ _ _

___Beautiful._ _ _

___Mine._ _ _

___I think, maybe, she understood then._ _ _

___I positioned myself between her legs, and she averted her eyes. She didn’t want to see my face again. Fear? Or was it because she didn’t want to see my face when I had her?_ _ _

___There was a part of me that wanted to force her to look at me. But I decided not to do it. Seeing my face would make it worse. I knew that much. We didn’t look much like humans. Even if I was human, she wouldn’t want to look at me right then._ _ _

___I knew enough about humans to understand that much. She didn’t scream when I penetrated her. Surprising. My female gritted her teeth. She closed her eyes._ _ _

___As I started thrusting into her, I buried my face in her neck. It was my turn to moan. She trembled as the sound echoed through the walls. My voice was a bit… unearthly compared to hers._ _ _

___Maybe she didn’t even realize they were the sounds of my pleasure._ _ _

___I nuzzled under her chin, licked behind her ear._ _ _

_There’s nothing to be afraid of._

___She was mine. I would never let anything happen to her._ _ _

___I would never let her go._ _ _

___My female would stay with me. Forever._ _ _

_A bride. For me._

___END_ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? Did you enjoy it? Should I set my laptop on fire and never touch a keyboard again?


End file.
